


the miracle

by Jenfly



Series: for the day i take your hand [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, i mean only a tiny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”So there’s a baby on the way, then?”





	the miracle

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Children
> 
> Kids in the fic: Ava (8), Grace (5), Henry & Hannah (3)
> 
> First fic for the Joger/Dealor week! This was sooo fun to write even though I don't know anything about kids. This was supposed to be all fluff but then my mind decided to add a tiny bit of angst and... well, things got a bit serious. :D Hope you like this!

”Ava, could you be a good girl and watch out for Grace, Henry and Hannah?” Roger asked from his 8-year-old daughter, kneeling on her level. The girl smiled at him, nodding enthusiastically.

”Yes, papa,” she said and Roger smiled, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind the girl’s ear, then leaning to kiss her forehead. Ava turned on her heels, the hem of her dress flaring due to fast movement and Roger looked at her walking out the door, going to keep an eye on her brother and sisters who were playing outside.

Roger stood up and returned to kitchen where John was finishing the meal and the sweet scent of food made Roger’s stomach growl. Smiling, he set a hand on his belly, the thought of a new life growing in there making his heart to swell of happiness. The excitement was starting to bubble inside him and he couldn’t wait to Freddie and Brian arrive so that he could announce the news to all of them. 

”Rog, love, could you give me a hand?” John’s voice reached Roger’s ears and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

”Oh, yes, what do you need?” Roger asked, taking a few steps to John and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He pressed a sweet kiss to John’s neck causing John to hum quietly.

”Can you set the table outside? I think we should eat there as it’s such a nice weather,” John answered while Roger nuzzled his neck.

”Sure,” Roger mumbled against John’s skin, the brush of his lips and breath causing John to chuckle lightly and gently nudge Roger to move. Reluctantly Roger pulled himself away from John and moved to take the plates from one of the cupboards.

*

Loud, joyful screams filled the air as Roger had finished setting the table outside and he turned to look how the three children sprinted towards Freddie and Brian who had just arrived to their tiny garden. Freddie barely had time to kneel down before he got a lapful of kids in the form on Henry and Hannah. Ava and Grace settled for hugging Brian’s legs while the curly haired man ruffled the girls’ hair. Roger smiled at the sight before turning back to the table and checking everything was set properly.

Just as Roger took a few steps back, about to go back inside the house, he almost collided with John who stepped to the terrace carrying a pan filled with food but John was quick to step aside.

”Oh, sorry, love.”

”It’s alright,” John said and passed Roger, setting the pan onto the table.

”Hello, lovebirds!” Freddie exclaimed and both, Roger and John turned to see him walking towards them carrying Henry while Hannah hold his free hand, walking beside him, a huge smile on her lips. Brian came after them, Grace and Ava following him close by. John hand sneaked around Roger’s waist and with a happy sigh he placed his head on John’s shoulder.

”It’s good to see you two again.” Freddie winked at them as he stopped in front of them. ”And of course these four rascals.” He kissed Henry’s cheek, making the little boy giggle happily.

”Nice to see you, too. Already planning an army of kids of your own?” Roger half-joked, gaze moving between Brian and Freddie. Brian smiled, shaking his head.

”Not an army – or at least not yet, anyway,” he said, eyes locking with Freddie’s who was smiling at him warmly. Roger raised his brow curious, lifting his head up from John’s shoulder. His gaze followed how Brian shifted slightly, his hand settling on his belly and his smile widening, and a knowing smirk formed to Roger’s lips.

”So there’s a baby on the way, then?” he stated and both Brian and Freddie nodded their confirmation.

”I finally knocked him up,” Freddie said proudly, earning a slightly horrified glance from Brian. Roger and John just laughed.

”It was about time,” John said and Roger saw the familiar happy glint in his eyes as he turned his gaze to him. ”We’re so happy for you.”

Brian eyes sparkled and Freddie’s smile was so bright it was almost battling with the sun. 

”Dada?” a quiet voice then captured everyone’s attention and their eyes fell on to Hannah who had moved in front of John and was tucking at his shirt with her little hands. John moved his hand to Hannah’s cheek, stroking it gently.

”Yes, sweetie?”

”’m hungwy,” Hannah mumbled and pointed the table.

”Well, I guess it’s time to eat, then.” John lifted his gaze back up, nodding then towards the table. ”Everything’s almost ready, so take a seat and I’ll go get us something to drink.”

Freddie pressed another kiss to Henry’s cheek, putting then the boy down and going to choose a seat from the table. Roger reached out to take a hold of Hannah’s hand and the little girl let go of his dada’s shirt. With a quick peck to Roger’s lips, John disappeared inside and Roger, the kids and Brian went to sit down on their chosen seats, getting ready to start the meal.

*

Roger sighed, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his full belly slowly. They all had finished eating – kids of course earlier and they had been now playing with each other in the garden for a while. Roger’s eyes followed the kids, a soft smile on his lips, then moving to Brian, meeting his curious gaze. Roger didn’t miss the way the hazel orbs flickered to Roger’s belly and then back up to his eyes. He raised his brow as if to dare Brian to say something but the curly haired man only smiled, curious sparkle in his eyes.

Freddie moved his chair closer to Brian’s and leaned his head against his shoulder, hand finding Brian’s and threading their fingers together. Roger smiled at them, turning then to John who patted his lap with a smile on his lips. Roger understood the hint and stood up from the chair, taking the few steps to sit down on John’s lap. John’s arms wrapped around him, craddling the blond’s soft stomach with his hands and Roger’s chest filled with warmth as he relaxed into the embrace.

”John...” Roger started quietly, turning so that he could look John in the eyes.

”Yes, love?”

Smiling, Roger took the other of John’s hands, moving it a bit more down on his stomach, not breaking their eye-contact.

”We’re gonna have a baby.”

John blinked, his expression softening and smile widening.

”Are you…?” he didn’t even finish the question and Roger was nodding enthusiastically.

”Yes, I’m pregnant.”

John lifted up his other hand to cup the side of Roger’s face and gently nudging him to lean down a bit. Their lips met in a sweet kiss and Roger could hear the quiet cooing sounds leaving from Freddie and Brian’s mouths in the background. He smiled into the kiss, softly nibbling John’s bottom lip before pulling away. John’s eyes twinkled of joy as he looked at Roger, stroking the blond’s stomach and Roger’s heart swelled in his chest.

”I love you,” John whispered.

”I love you, too,” Roger said, smiling and pecking John’s lips again before turning back to Brian and Freddie. They both were smiling warmly at them.

”So you’re really aiming for the little army?” Freddie joked, making Roger and John chuckle. ”I guess we have to hurry, Bri, if we wanna catch them.”

Freddie’s comment made Roger and John laugh even harder and the look Brian gave Freddie was a bit warning but the singer didn’t seem to mind it. He just leaned in to kiss Brian’s cheek, bringing his hand to Brian’s stomach and Brian seemed to melt right then, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

”If we slow down then you will have time to catch us,” Roger stated with a wink.

Freddie chuckled. ”You better slow down, then.”

”We’ll see...” Roger mumbled, a smirk dancing on his lips.

Comfortable silence fell between them and their attention returned to kids who were now a bit calmed down with their playing, especially the twins. They were sitting on the grass and throwing the small ball to Grace or Ava who had to stop swinging every time the ball came to them. Seeing them all playing together made Roger’s heart fill with warmth and love and he couldn’t be any happier. The four kids were the absolute joys of Roger and John’s life and so would be the fifth child, too. 

When Roger’s gaze fell back to Brian, saw how fondly he looked at the little kid army, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly happy for him and Freddie. They had been wanting to have a child for years but the luck hadn’t been on their side – not until now. While they had said that it was okay if they never have one and even joked about the topic, Roger had seen it was bothering them. The slightly longing looks with a hint of sadness whenever they had played with his and John’s kids had told more than any words.

And now their looks had changed into a sparkling joy. Brian almost seemed to glow, radiate warmth and love, and Roger couldn’t help but smile as he thought of the numerous moments when John had mentioned he glowed while being pregnant. 

Roger’s train of thoughts was interrupted for a moment by John’s lips finding a nice place on his neck and he let out a content sigh as John started to pepper the skin with tiny kisses. John’s hands were firmly resting on Roger’s stomach, thumbs slowly drawing circles on the clothed skin, the touch leaving a warm tingle behind.

”Hey, Bri, Fred...” Roger started quietly, getting the duo’s attention. ”I’m truly happy for you.”

Brian and Freddie took a glance at each other, then looked back at Roger, grateful smiles on their lips. 

”We’re so happy, too.” Freddie paused for a moment, sliding his hand on Brian’s stomach. ”This little one is our miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
